


So... Animal Parts?

by SolarQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Cause I’m bringing that back, Gen, Hybrid AU, Mentions of Blood, Swearing, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/pseuds/SolarQueen
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr ah-rt-solarqueen————————————Getting locked in the office by the military is not on anyone’s to do list that day, week, or even month. Burnie and Gus are the only ones that truly know why any of the Rooster Teeth employees (plus a few family members/lovers) are there but they don’t want to tell anyone trapped in the building for fear it’ll freak everyone out.They try to keep business going as usual.Ellie and Gavin are the first to get hit by whatever the military had been trying to hide people from.





	So... Animal Parts?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Hybrid AU including all of the current members of AH plus a few outside members of RT that I love to bits and couldn't leave out :) ~ some of the hybrid choices are my own due to lack of art of some of these people. This is my first time writing anything for this community so please be nice ^^’

Getting locked in the office by the military is not on anyone’s to do list that day, week, or even month. Burnie and Gus are the only ones that truly know why any of the Rooster Teeth employees (plus a few family members/lovers) are there but they don’t want to tell anyone trapped in the building for fear it’ll freak everyone out.

They try to keep business going as usual.

Ellie and Gavin are the first to get hit by whatever the military had been trying to hide people from.

 

* * *

An AHWU is being filmed when Ellie and her little troupe of friends goes to visit the Achievement Hunter office.

Barbara had wanted to go over to see Trevor and Ellie felt like seeing Gavin so Meg (who’d been in the parking lot when the military showed up and is now stuck with all her former coworkers) tagged along, and then Miles joined in because Ellie was going, and then Jon had been hanging with Barbara so he came because he didn’t want to be on his own.

“Friends!” Jeremy hollers when they all poke their heads through the door.

Half of them are immediately dragged into the current recording, Trevor lifting Barbara into a fireman’s carry and traipsing past Jack and the camera while Ellie leans against the back of Gavin’s chair with Meg leaning back against the desk. Jon and Miles are dragged into unboxing some stuff by Ryan, Alfredo and Jeremy.

“How’s being locked up?” Meg asks with a small laugh, trailing her nails along her boyfriend’s hand.

“Fucking painful,” he replies, leaning back in his chair and smiling up at Ellie while twisting his hand to clasp Meg’s.

“No kidding,” Ellie agrees, pouting childishly and leaning back as Gavin stands up, “we got so bored we had to come visit all of you.”

“Why, cause we’re the craziest?” Ryan smirks, holding a newly unboxed knife between his fingers.

“Duh,” Barb pipes up from across the room, bouncing a moonball off the wall with a lot less force than many of the other occupants of the room would have.

Lindsay and Michael enter the room with Iris just as the AWHU comes to a close and the girls eagerly swarm around the other woman and her daughter when Lindsay gives them an opportunity.

“So, boredom brought you guys down to crazy town, huh?”

The trio nod, Barbara and Meg stealing their boyfriends’ desk chairs (not that they had been using them) while Ellie stands beside Lindsay sat in her own.

The room feels oddly warm all of a sudden and the spike of a headache shoots through Ellie’s head as well as a weird ache forming around her tailbone.

“Well, nothing is ever dull here, I can tell you that.”

She rolls the sleeves of her shirt up and her eyes drift across the office: Jon and Miles being pulled from unboxing to playing a ‘purely-for-fun’ game of Mario Party. Her eyes lock onto Gavin and he looks hot as well, having shed his jacket on the back of Michael’s chair.

“Hey,” Barbara tugs on her arm and she looks over to her, the blonde keeps her voice low but Ellie doubts anyone would even hear her over the noise, “you okay? You look a little pale

She blinks, nodding and pulling her arm from her friend’s grip. She tries to answer but bile rises up her throat and she has to swallow it back down, something Gavin clearly doesn’t do from the yells of his friends.

“Ellie!”

She tries to keep the black surrounding her vision away but fails and collapses without meaning to.

* * *

“You think it’s cause we’re foreign?” Gavin muses from beside her, curled in an Achievement Hunter onesie and taking up the main sofa for the RT podcast; a bucket sits next to him.

Ellie grumbles, pulling the hood of Miles’ Umbreon onesie further over her head as she curls into one of the podcast armchairs, “well we’ve been quarantined by everyone else either way.”

They sit in silence after that, the throbbing in her head and back getting worse no matter what she does until it eventually feels like her skin is ripping apart. She and Gavin scream at the same time but she can’t hear him over herself; blood trickles down the side of her face, eyes squeezed shut and she hears Gavin gasping in pain from next to her.

She manages to pry her eyes open, tears running tracks down her cheeks and mixing with her blood as she looks to Gavin. He’s fallen onto his hands and knees off the sofa, a large bulge moving and spreading across his back as if something’s trying to get out; his face is twisted in discomfort so she pushes her own pain aside to try and help him.

She leans around him, pulling down the zip of the onesie and helping his arms out of the sleeves to pull to top portion down to his waist. She’s slapped back into the armchair behind her by large lyrebird wings; she lands painfully on her tailbone and feels like she crushes something that shouldn’t even be there, crying out and rolling onto her knees.

The wings have ripped through the back of Gavin’s T-shirt, the fabric only staying on by flimsy portions around his neck and lower back; it and his skin are both tinted red, and blood paints the dark feathers.

“What the fuck,” Gavin coughs, spitting out whatever vomit/blood mix had pooled into his mouth, he shifts, blood highlighted feathers of an intricate tail pulling themselves out of the onesie and drooping down along his leg.

He moves slowly, Ellie can almost feel how achy his body must be and some of his blood starts to soak into his onesie. He rolls over, sitting down and facing her with frantic eyes, his tail curls around him and his wings sit at odd angles, clearly not controlled.  
  
“Y-You - you’re - bird! You’re a bird!” She finally manages to speak, her own volume making her wince.

“You’re a bloody rabbit!” Gavin chokes, clearly just as gobsmacked as she is.  
  
She pauses, mouth hanging open as her hands move, pulling her hood down and feeling all new appendages move of their own free will, stretching up a little too sharply and making her hiss. She reaches up, fingers hesitantly trailing along the fur of the tall ears now protruding from her head; she doesn’t have to touch her hair to know it’s wet with the blood that coats her ears and she can only assume the pain from her lower back has manifested into a tail that’s probably just as bloody.   
  
She and Gavin stare at each other, just sitting there in their onesies and blood and looking like wannabe furries. She hears a noise, head peeking up and ears moving on their own to face where it came from, it sounded distant so Gavin probably didn’t hear it and then all she can focus on is the voices of everyone they left in the Achievement Hunter office screaming about something.   
  
“What do we do?” Gavin whines, arms moving slowly to awkwardly pet his own tail.   
  
“Wait?” She suggest shrugging, it’s not exactly the best idea but she doesn’t quite think they’re (or more specifically Gavin) in any state to move, plus if they tried to contact the military or something they might get hurt more than they already are.   
  
Ellie’s in better shape to move a lot sooner than Gavin is, so she stands as best she can and goes hunting for the first aid kit she knows should be somewhere. She can feel her tail twitching but tries to forget its there, finding what she needs and moving back over to her friend who’s thrown himself back on the sofa, this time lying on his front to let his new bodily additions move as they please.   
  
She can’t exactly bandage anything, so just uses the disinfectant wipes to clean around where Gavin’s wings and tail had torn through his skin; they probably look as bad as they feel and she hopes they’ll heal around the new parts with little scarring. She wraps a couple of the wipes around the bases of her ears where they broke through and uses another one to scrub the dried blood from her face.   
  
The pair of them eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Quite frankly, Jeremy has no idea what happened. It started around two hours after they’d moved Gavin and Ellie into the podcast room after they’d thrown up and passed out respectively.  
  
Geoff shows up after he heard what happened, leaving Millie with Mariel and coming down to the office where everyone gets quite worried. If they’re sick they have to try and search the building for the appropriate medications and/or wait until the start of next month when the soldiers said they’d come to visit for a supplies drop-off and Jeremy doesn’t even know how bad the two could be.   
  
Then whatever hit those two hit everyone else. Lindsay, Trevor and Jon start throwing up (handily into the one trash can in the room), Barbara, Michael and Geoff collapse but wake back up after the same amount of time it took for Ellie to come back to consciousness, Jeremy, Ryan and Jack get so hot they almost strip down to their underwear and Meg, Alfredo and Miles get so cold they steal all three of their jackets so that they doesn’t freeze.   
  
The mutations hit them all like dominoes. Meg screams, then Jeremy thinks he and Lindsay do, and then everyone else in the room seems to follow suit; it’s painful to not only Jeremy’s ears but his body too and he wonders if anything like this has happened or is happening to Ellie and Gavin before he feels his skin tearing open.   
  
When he opens his eyes (which he hadn’t even realised he closed), he’s met with a sight that makes him think he passed out and started dreaming. It’s like a freakshow, ears, tails and wings are all over the place, Iris looks like the only normal one but all the screaming has made her start crying.   
  
It takes everyone maybe an hour to fully process what happened and start moving again, the only ones stuck where they are on the floor are Meg and Jon who have wings sprouting from their backs (maccaw and bat respectively), Jon also has ears that he has to cover over every time he talks because his voice is so much louder to himself than it had been before. Then there’s the group with horns/antlers: Barbara, a caribou, Geoff, a ram (ironically), Ryan, a bull, and then Alfredo with goat horns connected to the ears twitching in his hair. Everyone else has ears (and presumably tails): Jeremy himself seems to be some kind of chinchilla, Jack’s rocking the lion look with fangs peaking out of his lips, Michael’s got cat ears, Trevor has the tiniest set of Anteater ears Jeremy thinks he’s ever seen, and Miles and Lindsay seem to be two different kinds of dogs - husky and Labrador, maybe?   
  
Everyone spends a good while cleaning up the blood from the wounds their wings, ears and horns made, tissues and wipes passed around like sweets and everyone helping each other clean up little spots they missed; Barbara helps Meg while Miles helps out Jon deal with their back wounds.   
  
“You think this happened to Gavin and Ellie?” Alfredo asks, voice slightly strained and hands preoccupied with running along his horns and ears.   
  
“I’ll go have a look,” Jeremy groans, stretching his legs before leaving the office and heading towards the main podcast set.   
  
He makes sure to avoid other employees on his walk to the set, peeking around every corner and making use of his suddenly better hearing to slip out of sight should someone not mutated be heading in his direction. He feels his tail twitch every so often, awkwardly confined by his jeans; he wonders if this whole thing is going to be permanent, are they all going to have to modify their clothes? He feels bad for Meg and Jon if they do because wings seem like a difficult thing to make clothes for.   
  
He makes sure no one’s heading to the podcast set before he enters, the sight he’s met with makes him pause and a small smile pulls at his stressed frown. Whatever happened to everyone in the office clearly happened to Gavin and Ellie, the first aid kit for the room is open on the table and there’s dried blood in little spots of the carpet.   
  
He thinks Gavin’s mutations would’ve been the most painful, but he knows full well that something growing out of your head hurts like a bitch so he’s not surprised he finds the pair asleep. Gavin’s stretches out across the main sofa, huge wings folded against his back and a long, feathery tail drooping half off the seat; the appendages look slightly red but the actual wounds they created are covered by wipes.   
  
Ellie is curled up on one of the armchairs, one arm acting as a pillow for her chin while the other hangs over the armrest. Large rabbit ears stick up from her head, based of them wrapped in wipes like Gavin’s wings, Jeremy can’t see if she has a tail or not but she more than likely does. He figures he should probably take them back to the office to see everyone else.   
  
“Gavin,” he whispers, nudging the man in the arm, “Gav.”

* * *

Ellie stirs, ears twitching as a much closer noise filters through them, she lets out a groan without completely intending to.   
  
“Ellie, hey, you feelin’ alright?”   
  
She opens her eyes slowly, hand moving to try and relieve the still-dull throbbing from her head. She hears Gavin groan and looks over at him to see him stirring too; Jeremy’s crouched between them and she stares wide-eyed at the ears sprouting from his head.   
  
“You too?”   
  
“Yeah.” He straightens, holding out an arm to help her up, “everyone in the AH office actually.”   
  
“Shit,” Gavin grumbles, both her and Jeremy helping him up. They keep his arms over their shoulders and his wings seem to wrap around them.   
  
Ellie almost trips over her friend’s tail, like, twice on their way back to the office, and she asks Jeremy how everyone’s taking the sudden changes.   
  
“Well, most people are pretty confused, a little amazed, a little in pain,” he turns to Gavin, “Meg has wings too so I guess you two have something more in common now.”   
  
The man laughs and then Jeremy fills them in on what everyone else is, he says everyone should be pretty calm when they get back, they might just take a couple days off filming and see if this whole thing wears off at all between now and the next military visit.   
  
Ryan’s piking his head out of the office when they get there, he takes Gavin off their hands and sets him down in his chair where Meg, Michael and Lindsay ask him all sorts of questions. Miles hounds over to Ellie, hoisting her off the ground in a hug that she reciprocated immediately.   
  
Everyone asks the two of them if what happened to them was the same for everyone else - it was - and then Alfredo asks if anyone wants to carry on playing Mario Party. Trevor, Miles and Lindsay join him and everyone else scatters across the room either in chairs, on the floor or on their significant other to watch the game play out.   
  
“So… animal parts?” Jack says, running his tongue over his fangs and looking at them all.   
  
“I guess so,” Michael shrugs, bouncing Iris on his leg as Barbara makes faces at the girl from Trevor’s lap.   
  
“Millie’s gonna lose her shit,” Geoff giggles, folding his arms and looking at everyone.   
  
Trevor laughs, “she might find this funny as fuck, who knows?”   
  
Jon leans back on his arms, wings shifting to try and cooperate with his new position as he watches the tv, “I mean, the painful bit’s over so it can’t really get too much worse, can it?”   
  
“Aside from the general hate that might come with this, I don’t think so,” Ellie replies, leaning back into Miles’ warmth as he concentrates on trying to kick Lindsay, Alfredo and Trevor’s asses in their current mini-game.   
  
They go about their day as normal, because why should anything change just because they can all hear a little better, or can possibly fly, or break stuff with some new horns?   
  
Whatever happens after this doesn’t really matter because they all have each other and they’ll say fuck you to anyone who wants to call them crazy, freaks or weirdos because weren’t half of them like that already?


End file.
